Primal Prey II - Mutation DLC
The ''Primal Prey II - Mutation DLC ''is the fourth DLC for ''Primal Prey II (Primal Prey: Extinction) , ''and the first Multiplayer-based DLC. Backstory In an effort to reduce hunter casualities, DinoLabs Inc. started experimenting by manipulating dinosaur genes and fusing them with hunter genes in order to increase their strength, speed, eyesight, etc.. However, the experiment ends up taking a turn for the worst, mutating the hunters into violent, savage beasts that slowly progress into the dinosaur their strains are based off of. With the violent mutants running amok, it is up for the hunters of DinoLabs Inc. to prevent these abominations from escaping into the public. Hunters Hunters can have every weapon excluding the rail and stasis guns. Their character models wear hazmat suits as a way to prevent them from being infected with the strain mutations. Mutants The mutants start out as basic, mostly humanoid states. To evolve, they must feed on lab goats or hunter bodies to advance their evolution into more dangerous forms. There are a total of 4 evolutions. Strains Troodon Mutant S1 - Swift, hard to hit, but has low health and low damage. Can be a dull tan, representing female, or a light green, representing male. S2 - Faster, smaller, does more damage, but has less health than Stage 1. Can hide in foliage or in tight spaces to escape hunters. S3 - Faster and does even more damage, less health than S1 and S2, can hide in even tighter spaces. Has colorations of the normal Troodon dinosaur. Can call for nearby Troodons to attack humans. S4 - Full Troodon. Utahraptor Mutant S1 - Swift, hard to hit but not as hard to hit as Troodon Mutant. Dull tan, representing female, or white with traces of navy blue stripes, representing male. S2 - Faster, a bit bigger, more health. Longer arms with sharper claws, dealing more damage. Can tackle unaware victims. S3 - Faster, full size, more health, more damage. Can pounce unaware humans and maul them. Has colorations of the normal Utahraptor dinosaur. Can call for nearby Utahraptors to attack humans. S4 - Full Utahraptor. Tyrannosaurus Mutant S1 - Larger than average mutant. Slower, but has more health than other mutants, also does more damage. Can pick up and bite off humans' heads. Has a dull crimson coloration which can represent either gender. S2 - Faster, larger. More health and damage than S1. Has shorter arms, but can pick up humans in jaws and bite them in half. S3 - Faster, large. More health and damage than S1 and S2. Can pick up humans and jaws and swallow them whole. Blue details with black stripes and orange dots on brows represent male, while tan splotches on body and no bright head features represent female. Can call for nearby T. rexes to attack humans. S4 - Full Tyrannosaurus rex. Stages Stage One The mutant at its base. Lacks any type of hair. Scaled, dull skin resembling color of main dinosaur based on genome. Has elongated, black fingernails and peg-shaped teeth. Looks very humanoid. Stage Two The second stage of the mutant. Face elongates, teeth become sharper, fingernails turn into full-blown claws. Feet turn dinosaur-like. Colors brighten, dull traces of detail on head, back, and newly developing tail. Stage Three The final stage of mutation before full dinosaur. Shows barely any traces of human. Face elongated and reshaped, some fingers lacking, sharper teeth and claws, longer tail, etc. Coloration resembles full dinosaur. Stage Four Mutant is now a full dinosaur, resembling the base dinosaur, even reaching maximum size it can be. Category:Primal Prey Category:Dinosaurs Category:DLC